


i don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree

by wiltedfeathers



Series: christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, i can't deal with ben affleck a second time, i've only seen the movie once, this is set post-movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” He asked, playfully pressing the back of his hand to your cheeks. You pushed his hand away and stuck your tongue out at him playfully.“It’s been making my stomach hurt, you nerd.” You grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Everything’s been making my stomach hurt that’s not water and eggs.”
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Series: christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write for catfish for a while now so i hope you enjoy this cute christmas fluff

The feeling of kisses on your jaw had pulled you out of your sleep, a grin crossing your lips and a sound of pleasure escaping them. Your eyes adjusted to Frankie as you yawned and stretched before nuzzling into him, blinking the sleep out of your eyes.

“Merry Christmas, angel.” His voice rang through your ears as you hummed, sitting up and letting out another yawn as you checked the time and date on your phone.

“Merry Christmas, handsome.” Sleep was heavy on your voice as you let out a sigh, not even noticing that Frankie had a present in his hands. It was a long, skinny box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Your eyes lit up at the sight. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it and find out.” He teased as you rolled your eyes jokingly, unwrapping the ribbon and opening the box to reveal a rose gold tennis bracelet. Surprise washed over you and you looked at Frankie in awe, meeting his excited face as you leaned in to kiss him.

“I love it and I love you. Thank you baby.” Frankie helped you put it on and held it up to the light, admiring his taste and reassured by your reaction. He hadn’t told you about the money he came across in Colombia let alone the job itself. He didn’t want to disappoint you or have you feel disappointed in any way, nor did he see any harm in telling little white lies as long as you were smiling and happy.

“Your presents are downstairs.” Frankie raised an eyebrow at you.

“Presents? As in, multiple?” He asked. You nodded.

“Yes,  _ multiple _ presents.” You pressed a kiss to his lips before throwing the blanket off yourself, pulling on one of his hoodies as you slid your feet into your slippers. A pinch of your butt caused you to let out a yelp and you gave Frankie a look before following him into the kitchen. Thankfully, he had brewed coffee before waking you up and poured them into mugs for the two of you, which you politely declined.

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” He asked, playfully pressing the back of his hand to your cheeks. You pushed his hand away and stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

“It’s been making my stomach hurt, you nerd.” You grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Everything’s been making my stomach hurt that’s not water and eggs.”

“Have you been to the doctor?” Concern quickly washed over him as he stepped closer to you, a hand moving to your lower back protectively as he began to rub the area.

“Yeah, they said it’s all fine.”

Technically, you hadn’t been lying. Your stomach  _ had _ been hurting but you had left out the fact it was due to morning sickness. You blamed your fatigue on taking on more shifts at work and Frankie never questioned your now frequent naps. You ended up going to the doctor, initially believing that it had been severe period symptoms, only to learn that you were two months pregnant. It was ironic that you had found out close to the Christmas holiday, knowing that this would be the best present you could give Frankie. He had hinted towards kids for a while and had planned on trying a little before he ended up going to Colombia, almost two months to the day you had found out.

You kept your excitement under wraps as you walked into the living room. It wasn’t something you wanted to tell him outright, instead hinting to it and letting him figure out the answer on his own. You sat on the couch as he sat cross-legged in front of the tree, reaching for the first box with his name on it.

Confusion washed over his face as he opened the first box, which had two pairs of baby booties inside. Frankie raised an eyebrow at you before shaking his head and reaching for another box, a baby blanket and a pacifier inside. 

“Okay, very funny.” He gave you a look and you continued to smile at him, gesturing towards the last box as your smile grew. He unwrapped the last one to find a onesie and the positive test inside. His features softened as he was laser focused on the test, picking it up and holding it toward you as he looked at you in shock. You nodded as you raised from your spot on the couch to kneel down next to him, taking his hand in yours and holding it to his tummy.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Your voice was quiet as you told him, watching his eyes tear up as he pulled you into his arms, pressing kisses to your cheeks and temple. The two of you laughed in excitement as you paused to look each other in the eyes lovingly.

“Are we really gonna be parents?” Frankie asked in disbelief as you cupped his face, thumb caressing his cheek as you nodded. “I’m gonna be a dad?”

“Yeah, you are.” You smiled up at him. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”


End file.
